Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Fox and the Hound
Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Fox and the Hound is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas''.'' It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot After a young red fox is orphaned, Big Mama the owl, Boomer the woodpecker, and Dinky the finch arrange for him to be adopted by Widow Tweed. Tweed names him Tod, since he reminds her of a toddler. Meanwhile, Tweed's neighbor, a hunter called Amos Slade, brings home a young hound puppy named Copper and introduces him to his hunting dog Chief. Tod and Copper become playmates and vow to remain "friends forever". Slade grows frustrated at Copper for constantly wandering off to play and places him on a leash. While playing with Copper at his home, Tod awakens Chief. Slade and Chief chase him until they are confronted by Tweed. After a brief argument, Slade says that he will kill Tod if he enters his farm again. Hunting season comes, and Slade takes his dogs into the wilderness for the interim. Meanwhile, Big Mama, Boomer and Dinky explain to Tod that his friendship with Copper cannot continue, as they are natural enemies, but Tod refuses to accept this. As months pass, both Tod and Copper reach adulthood. On the night of Copper's return, Tod sneaks over to meet him. Copper explains that while he still values Tod as a friend, he is now a hunting dog and things are different. Chief awakens and alerts Slade, a chase ensues and Copper catches Tod. Copper lets Tod go then diverts Chief and Slade. Chief maintains his pursuit onto arailroad track where he is struck by an oncoming train and wounded. Copper and Slade blame Tod for the accident and swear vengeance. Tweed, now realizing that her pet is no longer safe with her, leaves him at a game preserve. After a rough first night, Tod adjusts to life in the forest when Big Mama introduces him to a female fox named Vixey. Slade and Copper trespass into the preserve and hunt Tod. He and Vixey narrowly escape and Slade and Copper inadvertently provoke an attack from a bear. Slade trips and gets caught in one of his traps, dropping his gun slightly out of reach. Copper fights the bear but is no match for it. Not willing to let his old friend die, Tod rushes in and fights the bear until they both fall down a waterfall. With the bear gone, a bewildered Copper approaches Tod as he lies exhausted near the bank of a waterfall-created lake. When Slade appears, ready to kill Tod, Copper, having realized that Tod is truly his friend, positions in front of Tod, and refuses to move away. Slade, now realizing that Tod saved both of them, lowers his gun and leaves with Copper. Tod and Copper share one last smile before parting. At home, Tweed nurses Slade back to health while the dogs rest. Copper, before resting, smiles as he remembers the day when he first became friends with Tod. On a hill, Vixey joins Tod as he looks down on the homes of Copper and Tweed. Trivia *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) guest star in this film. *This film reveals that the Logging Locos were old friends with Tweed. *''Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels'', Thomas & Friends: Series 15, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Series 2 and ''The Fox and the Hound: 30th Anniversary ''were all released in 2011. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers